Of Dreams and a Crimson Apple
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: Sayu has dreamt of her kidnapping and her father’s death often, but as of late January 2010 , they’ve grown odd. The situations have changed and the people in her dreams die. Oneshot


Summery: Sayu dreams of her kidnapping and her father's death often. But as of late January (2010), they've grown odd. The situations have changed and the people in her dreams die. Oneshot

Status: Complete

Genre: Supernatural/Drama

Rating: T – rated for death scenes involving bullets, fire, heart attacks…

Pairing: Some _very_ light WAFF between Ryuk and Sayu.

_**Of Dreams and a Crimson Apple**_

Sayu Yagami sat in a corner of a small circular part of a stone hallway, a pane of bullet-proof glass separating her from her father. Thankfully, it also protected her from one of her kidnappers, who covered his face with a weird mask. He was scribbling rapidly in the black notebook that her father had brought with him – it was a trade for her life. The man stopped writing, seeming to gaze in her father's direction.

What seemed like hours ticked by, and then…

Soichiro Yagami collapses on the ground, leaving no sign of pain or suffering. Sayu is crying, yelling at him, trying to get him to show some indication of life. His eyes blankly stare through her, empty.

The other man, the one in the mask, laughed at her. She could feel his gaze on her, even though there was no way to see his eyes. "There's no one to help you now, is there, _traitor_?"

Traitor…? How was _she _a traitor?

_Clink._ _Clink._

A chain was cuffed to the man's ankle, seeming to trail in the long hallway behind him. It moved again, gently tugging at the man as if it were trying to get him to move. He simply ignored it.

The man reached up, pulling off his mask slowly. Sayu's eyes widened as she got a glimpse of the face beneath it…

A shrill alarm bell sounded, and Sayu woke up, hitting the clock with her palm. She was soaked with sweat; her hazel eyes now blankly watched the second hand tick away.

She'd had this dream ever since Soichiro Yagami, her beloved father, had died. She had dreamt of the kidnapping many times before that, but it was on the eleventh of November that the dream changed so much… It was only after that day that the dream had begun to picture her father dying and the man in the mask laughing at her, taunting her…

Then again, she did, too. She was better than she had been, but somehow, she didn't seem to be able to express her emotions as easily anymore. If someone saw her now, they would've thought she'd been shaking from cold, not from the anxiety and sadness from the loss of her father.

Her eyes, however, rarely showed feeling.

Sayu is tied up now – duct tape is covering her mouth, and ropes bind her ankles and wrists together. She sits in a dark room, hoping and praying to some God – any, really – that she will not suffer a fate worse than death.

Light seeps in – a door is opened now, and a blonde (and rather effeminate) man walks in. She nearly mistakes him for a woman; she would've laughed a bit if the duct tape – and the matter of being held hostage – were not present. He bites off a piece of the chocolate bar in his hand as he scowls at her.

"You're lucky," he tells her (how is she lucky, when she's the hostage?), "If I weren't the man in charge, you'd probably be killed by now – or raped, whichever first." He laughs then, bits of chocolate spraying from his mouth. She can see that the candy is clearly yellowing his teeth.

She wanted so bad to yell at him at that moment, tell him that he doesn't have the balls to kill her anyway, but she can't, even if she didn't have the mouth gag.

"Strange that such a pathetic thing is being traded for something as valuable as that notebook, but you were our only choice… And this is a war of sorts, after all; Mello-verses-Near. Who do you think will catch Kira first?" He laughs again, only now it is more maniacal, and his small green eyes reflect triumph.

It was strange when he abruptly stopped, as if suddenly realizing something important. His hands scramble to clutch his chest in pain, and his eyes widen far more than usual. She can hear several rounds of bullets fire simultaneously in the next room, and then the sound of a person falling to the ground. He drops to his knees just as a womanly cry of pain gave out from the other room; it was silenced quickly, but Mello's voice now rang out loud and clear. He glanced at her, and she shrunk back against the wall as much as possible.

When he fell on his face, it seemed to ignite a spark. Flames quickly engulfed his body, and luckily, none reached her. He dissolved into nothing in a few minutes, as if he were made of nothing but paper. Sayu found herself alone, the bonds still around her hands and feet – the tape over her mouth was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

A crimson apple was sitting in the middle of the doorway opposite her, untouched by the flames, looking as crisp and ripe as if someone had just plucked it off of a tree.

Sayu was then awake, sitting upright and sweating as if from some intense heat.

It was now 3:40 AM, January 27th, 2010; one day after Mello, aka Mihael Keehl, had died of a heart attack. His body had been burned inside a delivery truck in an abandoned church, where Takada Kiyomi's charred remains were also found.

The day seemed better than usual, if only a little. Her mother took notice of it the same morning, commenting that her eyes "had more light in them today". What she really meant was "more lively and expressive", but Sayu knew that her mother did not want to sound rude.

Her mother doesn't do much these days. Sayu knows that Sachiko is on the verge of breakdown, despite the smiles and cheery attitude; her eyes hold less life in them each day she does not hear from Light. It has been a while since he last called, let alone visited them, but Sayu knows that her mother still prefers to be in the company of her son's continuous glory than anything else.

Unlike Sachiko, Sayu doesn't find much comfort in Light's words anymore. They're not forced, but she can tell that he feels he has more important things to do (besides catching Kira) then to talk to his little sister.

If only she knew what those _important_ _things_ were… Every time her mind came close to an answer, it slipped through her fingers as if she were trying to catch air.

The same dream as always. Sayu tightened against a stone wall, separated from her dead father and the kidnapper by thick glass walls.

The man with the mask began unzipping it, cackling. Only now, time itself seemed to slow down as he pulled it off his head. Light brown hair peeked out from beneath.

Sayu's eyes widened. _Please no…_ She could see the peachy skin of his neck now… _No…_

Brown eyes stared back at hers – the twin sets of hazel locked gazes. His were gleefully wicked; hers were wide with disbelief.

"Light…?"

His laughter was evil, maniacal, demented. His smile was that of a madman.

_No, this is Kira now. Light has been gone for a long time…_

"Yes. I am Kira," his crazed smile faded into an evil glare. "And now you know too much, don't you, _traitor_?"

Everything made sense now. The late nights he would spend in his dark room, where nothing but the sound of pen scratching was heard behind his locked door… The times she would walk by and hear him talking quietly, as if someone else were in the room with him… The way his emotions changed so drastically in his eyes whenever anyone talked to him, especially concerning the Kira case…

Why had she not seen it before?

_But you have! You knew all along!_

Why had she not put two and two together sooner?

_Because you wanted to believe otherwise…_

She found herself talking, albeit quietly. "How am I a traitor?" Her voice rose. "How am _**I**_a traitor? You were my _brother_…!"

"Shut up! You knew all along, didn't you?! Why else were you so paranoid and awkward around me after," - he motioned quickly to their father - "he died? YOU TOLD NEAR, DIDN'T YOU!"

Light banged his fist on the glass between them, shouting, repeating the word "traitor" over and over again.

"_YOU'RE_ THE TRAITOR, LIGHT YAGAMI!"

She had finally gotten the words out, and now he stared at her, silent and immobile, no shred of sanity left in him.

"You know too much now, Sayu." He lifted his pen dramatically up in the air in one hand, and opened the black notebook in the other. "I'm going to have to kill you, dear sister."

In a swift motion, he brought the pen to the open page, his eyes wild. Sayu could do nothing.

Time seemed to slow as Light's eyes widened and the grip on his pen loosened. It fell from his grasp gradually, going head-first to the floor. The notebook was limp in his hand, but he did not let it go.

He collapsed to his knees in front of her, his other hand clasping his chest in agony. Light's once handsome face was now scrunched up in madness and torture.

He narrowed his eyes at her, as if she were scum. "You…" He gagged, gasping for air as he hit the floor, writhing in pain. As he moves, so does the chain attached to him.

Another man is behind him now, though taller. He looks strange; he's definitely not human. He is, however, carrying a black notebook like her brother has. He puts it away in a strange leather strap connected to his belt.

He makes his way closer to her, and she hears more chains clinking together. Light watches the odd man and scowls at him.

"You should never have relied on me, Light." He stares back at the boy, a seemingly endless smile on his gray-white face. The notebook Light is holding crumbles to dust, and not a moment later, Light lays motionless.

Sayu's bonds have dissolved somehow (she has learned not to question the reality of her dreams), so she kneels in her glass cage, watching as the strange man bends down and pulls hard on the chain that was attached to Kira (not her brother – he has been long dead, after all). With one good yank, the end of the chain slides swiftly toward him, a crimson-colored apple on the very end.

The apple is pulled free, and the chain is suddenly jerked from his hand and stretches back out into the hallway. It stops as soon as it's straight, and out of the darkness, Sayu can see four different human hands reach out and pull the chain hard, dragging Light Yagami out of the circular room.

Sayu puts a hand on the glass, but quickly retracts it as the glass melts away. There is nothing separating the strange man and her now.

He stands up, brushing himself off with one hand and holding the apple in another.

"Who are you?"

He looks directly at her, a little surprised she's talking to him (and addressing her as a person, rather than a thing, no less). "Oh, um… Well, I'm the Death God, Ryuk."

For the first time in a long time, she genuinely smiled. "I'm Sayu Yagami. It's nice to meet you, Ryuk." She bowed toward him.

"No need to be so formal." The god laughed, running his hand through his tall, spiky black hair in an almost nervous manner. For a God of Death, he sure was strange…

Sayu looked back into the dark hallway, expecting the hands that grabbed Kira to come back out and take her with them. The Death God followed her gaze, and after a moment, guessed what was going through her mind.

"Don't worry about them. They're dead, so they're not coming back for you. They just wanted _him_." _Crunch._

"Who _were _they?"

There was a pause as Ryuk proceeded to sit down across from her, then another _crunch _as he bit into the apple. "The detective _L _and his apprentices."

Sayu noticed that her father was no longer there. _He's at peace now. _

The girl decides to study Ryuk while he eats the last bits of apple. Black leather covers his body, seeming to cling to all the muscles and curves. He's adorned with metal skulls; his belt, chains, an armband, and even the rings on his hands. All except his earring…

She contemplates asking him on why it's a heart on a chain, but decides not to ask; she doesn't want to get on the bad side of a Death God, let alone the one who killed Kira…

"What will happen now, I wonder?"

His eyes stare straight into hers, and she can't see his pointed teeth anymore. "Kira is dead. Light Yagami is dead. It's not going to be long before the notebooks and any other Kira's are destroyed. I wonder…"

The God stands up and dusts himself off again before reaching out to her. The girl only hesitates for a second before grabbing his hand and hoisting herself up back onto her feet. "Thank you…"

She is aware that she is smiling as she says this, but is unaware that they are still holding hands. The last thing she sees is Ryuk's black lips stretched back to reveal another pointy grin.

It's 3:00 A.M., January 29, 2010, over thirteen hours since Light Yagami died from a heart attack. Sayu Yagami has found herself awake, sitting upright in her bed again, quite sure she heard someone speak to her just now.

Ryuk glances back at the Yagami household once more before heading towards the Death God's Realm, wondering why he visited Light's little sister in the first place; he was intent on waking her up and revealing himself, but he soon discovered that the girl slept like a rock. He had stood there beside her bed for nearly ten minutes wondering what else to do before he just gave up and left.

The Death God shrugged at his thoughts and ate his last apple in three bites as he flew through the entrance to his realm.

_I wonder what will happen now… _

_**End.**_

Author's Notes: I thought this idea up in January while I was in school. I don't know why, but I thought it was a good idea at the time, and I wanted to throw some Ryuk/Sayu WAFF into there for the hell of it, because there's not enough of that pairing around here…or anywhere, for that matter.

I still liked this rather odd story when I found it again, so I edited and finished the last nine paragraphs very early in the morning (around 1 AM). The title was thrown together at the last minute, lawlz! I hope you liked it! See you next time!


End file.
